Nathan Haward
Nathan Ephraim Haward is the detective partner of Matthew Monroe upon Matthew's return to Kelton in October 2016 at 51 Division of the Kelton Police Service. Biography Early Life 1984 Nathan was born on June 21st at his family home in the Bryant district of Kelton to Ezra and Barbara Haward, a police sergeant and a midwife. He was born into a Jewish family that had immigrated to Canada in the early 1900s. 1986 Nathan's sister, Lavinia was born. 1997 In 1997, Nathan's Bar Mitzvah arrived as he reached the age of 13. His parents held the ceremony and celebrations within their local community but the day did not go according to how his parents and others had hoped as Nathan had never taken his religion seriously, much to his parent's disappointment. This caused issues at synagogue when he stepped up top read from the Torah and failed to perform the read which later led to an argument between himself and his family, but mainly his mother as she took her faith seriously, meanwhile Ezra had a more understanding approach to the situation and was more leanient on their son for his lack of interest in the faith. This marked the beginning of a difficult relationship between Nathan and his mother. 2002 At 18 years old, Nathan's father, Ezrah was killed in the line of duty when his patrol car was ambushed by members of the city's Lavigne gang, whom Ezrah was working against in an operation in an effort to bring down their leadership. He and his partner were gunned down moments after they stepped out of their car at Victoria Park by the harbour front as they responded to a 911 call that was laid as a trap for them. This day marked a pivotal moment in Nathan's life that altered him, in his mind. The day that he became the man of the household, taking on responsibilities that he felt not yet ready for as he did not expect to lose his father in such a manner of short space of time. Personal Relationships Friendships Romances Family Appearances Background Information Origins The character was a later addition to the series idea in mid-2013 during the conception of a second season of the series as a new law enforcement agent at the CBI who was to temporarily take over from Elizabeth Weir for the first 5 episodes of that season, but in later days the character was reworked and ended up holding a similar but different role in the series as the detective partner of the protagonist and became a much larger presence. The character was then altered once more in 2017 and the gender was switched from female to male to show the bond between two men. Name In the beginning, the character was named Camille Rosati, who was a medium height blonde woman in her 30s, but when the sex of the character changed, the name became Nathan Rosati for a time and in 2017 his surname became Haward. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters